


Submission

by judithandronicus



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2021 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Spanking, Subspace, Supernatural Kink Bingo, Team Dean Winchester's Red Ass, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29220765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judithandronicus/pseuds/judithandronicus
Summary: Dean gets spanked and flies free.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111079
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30
Collections: SPN Kink Bingo 2021





	Submission

**Author's Note:**

> SPN Kink Bingo 2021 square fill: Dom/sub

“Tell me what you want, pet.” Castiel demands, his voice a harsh growl against Dean’s ear before he closes those plush lips around the lobe and sucks, hard enough to bruise. Dean takes a sharp inhale at the sensation, a thousand pinprick stings as the blood gets pulled to the surface of his skin.

“Y-you, Sir. Whatever—however you’ll let me.” He barely recognizes his own voice, gone high and breathy, still hoarse from having his Master’s cock shoved down his throat.

Castiel chuckles, low and dark, sending tendrils of adrenaline-spiked arousal flaring down Dean’s spine. He slides a rough hand through Dean’s hair and tugs, exposing more of Dean’s neck to his lips, his tongue, his teeth. Cas bites down on the tendon straining along the side of his throat, and Dean shudders in his arms.

“Do you want me to fuck you?” Cas mouths the words against too-sensitive flesh, teeth grazing down the shadowed stubble along Dean’s neck. “Fuck your needy little hole, until you’re a sobbing mess, begging for release?” _Yes._ Dean wants, wants desperately.

“P-p-please, Sir.”

“No.” Dean’s lip trembles at it, the single syllable taunting him with its utter simplicity. Complete and utter denial. He wants to beg, whine, plead with Castiel to reconsider, to let him earn his reward, but he knows better than that. He knows how to behave, to be good for his Master.

“Good boy,” Castiel murmurs. “I see how much you want to argue.”

Dean squeezes his eyes shut, focuses on his breathing, and wills his body to settle.

_In, two, three, four._

_Out, two, three, four._

Castiel continues to mouth wet kisses along Dean’s throat as he alternates sharp tugs on Dean’s hair with featherlight strokes along his scalp that has Dean practically purring in his arms. All the while, Cas runs his other palm up and down Dean’s spine to a rhythm that matches that of Dean’s breathing. 

_In._

_Out._

_In._

_Out._

After what feels like three eternities, Dean finally manages to get his heart rate down to something resembling that of a reasonable human’s. He’s starting to feel a little floaty, giving himself over to the ebb and flow of Castiel’s touches, the pull of pain that morphs into into gentle caresses and back again.

Cas nuzzles his nose into that spot behind Dean’s right ear, and commands, “Get into the center of the bed, pet. On your knees, and rest your chest on the mattress.”

Dean scrambles to obey, even as he feels himself flush. His cheeks, his chest, the tops of his ears, even, growing hot with a complicated mixture of embarrassment and arousal. He feels so exposed, so vulnerable like this, and Cas _knows_ it. Knows it and pushes him to do it anyway, the bastard, because he also knows that there’s little Dean won’t do for his Master.

With one last, hungry glance over his shoulder at Cas, Dean crawls to the center of the bed and presents himself—head down, ass up—just how his Master ordered. His dick is hard enough to pound nails, precome leaking from the tip, and he wants to thrust his hips down, give himself some friction. Just to take the edge off, that’s all, just a little…

_Thwack_.

The first blow catches him off guard, sharp and hard enough to throw him off balance. Dean hisses, can’t control that sharp intake of breath jarred out by the impact. Cas chuckles behind him, rumbling and dark and dangerous, and it makes Dean’s cock twitch.

The next several smacks aren’t quite as unexpected, but they’re still so intense he can’t help but cry out. Cas isn’t holding back, and it fucking _hurts._ No warmup, no easing him into the impact tonight. Just a relentless series of blows to his cheeks, to the back of his thighs, with no discernible pattern or rhythm, that leaves his skin singing. Dean knows his ass will be cherry red before Cas isfinished, and just the thought of Cas painting his flesh like this, with its blossoms of pink and red and purple, makes his cock blurt out another trickle of precome. His dick is so hard it aches, throbbing more with each smack to his ass.

“So beautiful for me, my love,” Castiel’s voice wraps around Dean like a security blanket as he murmurs endearments and words of praise between spanks. He continues his onslaught for minutes or hours, Dean can’t tell. Time loses meaning. It doesn’t matter, anyway. Nothing does, nothing beyond his Master’s hand, the soothing rumble of his voice. Dean lets go, gives himself over completely to sensation; he submits, wholeheartedly, to the will of his lover, his partner, his Master. And in this submission, he feels truly free.

**Author's Note:**

> Rebloggable Link on [Tumblr](https://judithandronicus.tumblr.com/post/642296307445301248/title-submission-read-on-ao3)


End file.
